slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata
Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond to film stworzony na podstawie serialu Slugterra. Nerd Corps Entertaiment ogłosiło, że premiera filmu odbędzie się 30 marca 2014 roku o godz. 18:00 w Kanadzie. Obejrzyj *''Kliknij, by wyświetlić film'' (angielski) *''Kliknij by zobaczyć film! (angielski, dobra jakość) Obsada 'Obsada Angielska' *Sam Vincent - '(Eli Shane)' *Andrew Francis -' (Kord Zane, Mongo)' *Lee Tockar - '(Pronto Geronimole)' *Shannon Chan-Kent -' (Trixie Sting)' *Trevor Devall - '(Król Miotaczy)' *Brian Dobson - '(Goon)' *Ian James Corlett - '(Straggus)' *Brian Dummond - '(Ember)' *Michael Dobson - '(Milard Milford)' 'Obsada Polska' *Kajetan Lewandowski -'(Eli Shane)' *Robert Jarociński - '(Kord Zane)' *Paweł Wiśniewski - '(Pronto Geronimabole)' *Zuzanna Galia - '(Trixie Sting)' *Karol Wróblewski - '(Król Miotaczy)' *Jakub Szydłowski - '(Mongo)' *Wojciech Paszkowski - '(Ember)' *Przemysław Stippa -' (Straggus)' *Jacek Kopczyński - '(Milard Milford)' *'----- (Goon)' Fabuła : 'Poniższy tekst zawiera wiele spoilerów. Jeśli nie oglądałeś/aś tego filmu - omiń ten fragment.' 'Krótka' Po pokonaniu Blakka , wszyscy myślą, że to koniec już przygód, lecz nowe zło czyha z poza 99 jaskiń. Gang Shane`a będzie musiał stawić czoła nowemu wrogowi i ocalić Slugtrrę i siebie przed ghulem Medyka, Goon Dociem, który chce zawładnąć nad krainą. 'Długa' thumb|left|W centrumWszystko zaczyna od opowiadań Pronto o walce z Thaddiusem Blakkiem. W opowieści Pronto był Hoverbug, który z przyjaciółmi śluzakami zostaje złapany przez żołnierza Blakka, a śluzaki zostały zghulowane, lecz Pronto opowiada jak ocalił śluzaki i pokonał Blakka. Oczywiście wszystko sobie to wyolbrzymiał. gang Shane`a jechał wtedy do centrum handlowego. Gdy dojeżdżają lecą w nich śluzaki z centrum. Na miejsce napotykają związanych strzelców ochronnych i Milarda Milforda oraz gang Szrotonostry i Embera, który ich zaatakował. Eli Shane od razu ich widząc wyzywa ich na pojedynek. Gang Shane`a wygrywa dthumb|Walka w mieście Królao czasu, aż Ember wystrzelił Armashelta w Mega morfie, przez co Eli wystrzelił Burpy`ego by złapał śluzaka, który nie panuje nad lotem i wszystko rozwala. Eli i jego gang chcą się dowiedzieć skąd się dowiedzieli o Mega Morfach. Po walce uwolnieni strzelcy zabierają gang Szrotonostry. Po pokonaniu dostali pilną wiadomość od Króla Miotaczy o ghulach, postanowili jechać do jaskini Króla Miotaczy jak najszybciej. Po przyjeździe spotykają zghulowanego Lodowego Ogra i dziwne postacie przypominające ghule, ładujące pojemniki ze Fandangosami na swoje Mecha-bestie. Gang myśli, że ich nie zauważyli lethumb|left|Pierwsze spotkanie z Dark Slingerem i jego ghulem Goon`emcz zaatakowali ich ghulami w Mega Morfie. Przyjaciele postanowili ich powstrzymać, udaje się przepędzić intruzów z miasta, gdy zobaczyli Infurnusa, Burpy`ego. Po przegnaniu intruzów cały gang rozmawia z królem. Król Miotaczy jest ranny, lecz Medyk Eli`a uzdrawia go i mówi im, że porwali śluzaki Fandango i opowiada im, że przyjechali ze wschodu. Pronto sobie przypomniał i mówi Eli`owi, że na wschodzie jest koniec Slugterry, nikt jeszcze tam nie był poza 99 jaskiń. Gang postanawia wyruszyć do jaskini pełnej pustynnych terenów, skał oraz pozostałościach lawy, by wszystkiego się dowiedzieć. Gdy dojeżdżają, zauważyli portal,thumb|Ghulowany Burpy z którego widać postacie z Miasta Króla Miotaczy. Zobaczyli też ich lidera nazywanego Dark Slingerem, a swojego ulubionego gula nazywał Goon`em i po chwili bez zastanowienia atakuje gang zghulowanym Medykiem - Goon Dociem. Eli odpowiedział na strzał ghula, Infurnusem. Lecz po chwili ghul chwycił śluzaka w locie i go zghulował, zmieniając w Darkfurnusa. Zghulowany Burpy jak w transie zaczął atakować gang, przez co przyjaciele uciekają na mecha-bestiach. Nic nie mogło go zatrzymać nawet lodowa ściana Zamrażaczy. Lider gangu, Eli widząc to ulecza szybko lecącego Burpy`ego, Medykiem. Przez to rozpoczyna się bitwa dobra ze złem. Lider postanawia uleczyć ghule Medykiem,thumb|left|Medyk przed wessaniem do tunelu lecz śluzak został wciągnięty do dziury, przez nieudany strzał Eli`a. Lider Dzikiego Plemienia widząc Infurnusa, jest wstrząśnięty i pokazuje mu swego Darkfurnusa i strzelając nim. Eli odpowiedział na strzał Infurnusem. Śluzaki lecą w siebie z ogromną siłą. W końcu uderzają w siebie i powstał wielki wybuch, powodując pylistą mgłę. Z wybuchu powstały płomienie z, których wyłania się Dark Slinger. Wszyscy są powaleni oprócz mrocznego śluzostrzelca. Eli zdał sobie sprawę, że Goon Doc Doc kontroluje Dark Slinger. Po paru chwilach Eli zostaje trafiony Goon Doc`iem śluzostrzelca, który wszedł do umysłu lidera gangu. Przyjaciele Shane`a próbują go thumb|Przegrana walka z Goon Dociemocalić, lecz ochraniają go Dzikie plemię. Zaraz po strzale Dark SLinger zemdlał. W umyślę wszystko było zielone, a tam Goon Doc potrafił porozumieć się z Eli`em. Ghul mówi mu, że będzie jego nową osobą, którą będzie mógł sterować. Lider w ten sposób zdał sobie sprawę, że Fandangosy były potrzebne by odnowić portal, do Armii Dzikiego Plemienia. Eli bez wahania wystrzeliwuje w niego Zębacza-Piłę, lecz po chwili zmienia się w chore Floppery. Goon Doc zaczął rosnąć w gniewie i zaczą atakować Eli`a Shane`a. Zghulowany Medyk, powoli przejmuję kontrolę nad Eli`em i karze mu dostarczyć Fandangosy. Gdy Goon każe sługusom pilnować by, żaden do niego i Eli`a nie podszedłW czthumb|left|Walka z resztą gangueśniej Burpy`ego znalazła Trixie, która ukrywała się z resztą za skałą, w tedy Burpy po namyśle, idzie by ocalić Medyka, wskakując za nim do tunelu, by ocalić mu życie. Tym czasem Eli rozmawiał z Goonem. W tedy w końcu udaje mu się zmienić Eli`a w ghula. Shane przypominał Dark Slinger. Lider dzikiego plemienia, przez to stał się normalny i był nieprzytomny. Reszta gangu walczy z Marauders (Dzikim Plemieniem) i lodowym ogrem. Kord walczył z ogrem, a Trixie i Pronto ruszyli za sługusami do portalu, lecz zaczął się niszczyć, przez brak nowych Fandango, Pthumb|Eli jako ghulronto sam poszedł ocalić Fandango, a Trixie pobiegła pomóż Kordowi z Ogrem. Gdy ogr został pokonany w ten zjawia się Pronto z uwolnionymi Fandangosy przed ich dostarczeniem. Chwilę potem zamyka się portal i podchodzi do nich Eli wszyscy byli w szoku, że jego wygląd się zmienił. Mroczny Eli chcę trafić swoich przyjaciół Grimmstone`m. Udało mu się wygrać tą walkę z ghulem i wstrzelił Grimmstone`a z dala od przyjaciół. Lecz Goon Doc się nie poddaje i zmienia śluzaki Eli`a w ghule, przez co ma znów nad nim władzę. Eli, ghul zaczą atakować gang bez wahania. Po pokonaniu Pronto, Korda i Trixie thumb|left|Walka z ghulem w umyśle Eli`azostawił ich na krawędzi. W ten Burpy i Medyk wydostali się przez otwór w ziemi. Goon kazał Eli`owi zabić Infurnusa. I w ostatniej chwili Medykowi i Burpy`emu udaję się dostać do umysłu Eli`a, przez co Eli zemdlał. Infurnus walczy z ghulem, a w tym czasie Medyk uzdrawia właściciela. Infurnus walczy z Goonem do czasu przegrywania. Gdy ghul chciał skrzywdzić Burpy`ego w tedy, Eli podszedł do nich i chciał wyleczyć ghula, lecz ten w padł do tunelu z którego byłosłychać echo głosu Goon Doc`a, który mówi mu, że stworzy silniejszą thumb|Nowy członek gangu-Junjiearmię ghuli i powróci. W ostatnich scenach gang ładuje śluzaki by je oddać. Trixie mówi, że ma coś do zrobienia. Do gangu podchodzi Dark Slinger teraz jako już Junjie , kłania się im i uśmiecha się do bohaterów za ocalenie go przez ghulem. Przez co dołącza do gangu Shane`a i razem przeżyje z nimi przygodę w filmie Slugterra: Return of the Elementals. Postacie *Gang Shane'a **Eli Shane (zwykły i zghulowany) **Trixie Sting **Kord Zane **Pronto Geronimabole *Król Miotaczy *Dr. Thaddius Blakk (we wspomnieniach Pronto) *Dzikie plemiona spoza 99 jaskiń *Goon *Junjie (zwykły i zghulowany) *Szrotonostra **Straggus **Ember **Mongo *Strzelcy Ochronni **Milard Milford Śluzaki *Lariat (W tym Larry) *Fandango (Protoforma) *Infurnus (Mega Morf, w tym Burpy) *Tazerling (Mega Morf, W tym Joules) *Zderzak (Mega Morf, W tym Pałkarz) *Tormato (Mega Morf, W tym Hurek) *Zębacz (W tym Piła) *Armashelt (Mega Morf), W tym Zbijak *Gazopuszczus (Mega Morf, zwykły, W tym Smrodek) *Zamrażacz (Mega Morf, w tym Mrozik) *Bum Hop *Pajęczak (Mega Morf, W tym Krawiec) *AquaBeek (Mega Morf, W tym Wodnik) *Żelek (Protoforma) *Bubbaleone (W tym Mydłek) *Kryształek (Protoforma) *Hoverbug *Flaringo (Protoforma) *Flopper *Sand Angler *Zawrotnik (Protoforma) *Śluzaczątko (Protoforma) *Lawośluz (Protoforma) *Pnączniak (Protoforma) *Negashade (Protoforma) *Geogłaz (Protoforma) *Sliren (Protoforma) *Szybkolot (Protoforma) *Fosforzak (Protoforma) *Geogłaz (Protoforma) *Granatnik (W tym Sparky) *Brudny Łobuz Ghule *Hop Jack (Mega Morf) *Grimmstone (Mega Morf) *Attacknet (Mega Morf, zwykły i protoforma) *Goon Doc (Mega Morf, w tym Goon) *Darkfurnus (Mega Morf-transformacja, zwykły-protoforma, W tym zghulowany Burpy i Fu) *Barreto (Protoforma) *Amperling *Granatowybuchowiec (Protoforma) *Tempesto (Mega Morf) *Frostfang *Mroczny Łobuz (Transformacja) *Neurozakażacz (Protoforma) *Bubbalash (Protoforma-zwykły, transformacja-Mega Morf) *Thrasher Linki *http://www.amazon.com/Slugterra-Ghoul-From-Beyond-Various/dp/B00ITAQ4U8 (Płyta DVD z filmem już od 10 czerwca! wersja)'' *http://www.4shared.com/rar/S50gC4-9ba/Slugterra_Ghoul_From_Beyond__F.html (Pobierz wersje angielską) 'Zwiastuny' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Trailer'' (oficjalny zwiastun)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Teaser (zwiastun) *''Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond dvd (Zwiastun płyty)'' 'Klipy' *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond - Meet the Dark Slinger! (Klip 1) *Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond clip - Go for the Goon! (Klip 2) *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond - Rescue Throught The Portal (Klip 3) *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Lugie Me!'' (Klip 4)'' *''Slugterra: Ghoul from Beyond (Pierwsze 2 minuty filmu)'' *''Slugterra Ghoul from Beyond: Oh dear silly Goon... (Klip)'' *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond-Eli Gets Ghouled'' (Klip)'' *''The battle for the 99 cavern Eli Shane vs the dark slinger '' (Klip) *''Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond-In Eli's Mind '' (Klip) *''Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond-Ghouled Eli in Action'' (Klip) *Slugterra: Ghoul From Beyond Theme Song '' (Czołówka)'' Błędy *Gdy Eli trzyma Medyka, widać, że ma z tyłu jasne czułka, lecz takich naprawdę nie ma. *Niektóre śluzaki i ghule dwa razy Mega Morfowały np. Hurek. *Niekiedy były pokazane śluzaki w zwykłej formie, chodź są po transformacji. *Hurek miał symbole strażnika, lecz nie jest strażnikiem. *Gdy zghulowane śluzaki gangu atakują ich, przez chwilę widać 3 Grimmstony i jednego Attackneta zamiast Mrocznego Łobuza, Thrashera i Bubbalasha. Zwiatun filmu 'Oficjalny zwiastun' thumb|center|500px 'Zwiastun' thumb|center|500px Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Serial Kategoria:Artykuł miesiąca